Returning
by Two Tailz
Summary: Ok, Kagome is a fox demon, goes back to feudal era and finds InuYasha and Kikyo together. What has happened? Better than it sounds!


Two Tailz: Well! Yay for you! I gots another idea for a story! And if it goes down the drain -shadows pass across face- Bad things happen... Anyway -all happy again- let's not let that happen!

Dissy: She's scaring me...

Vamp: She scares us all... By the way, our other InuYasha story diodn't get anyreviews so we think we will have to delete it and... -shadows- bad thing s will hapen...

Dissy: We don't own InuYasha

* * *

An echoeing scream could be heard from the bathroom in the Higurashi residence.

"MOM!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha had let her go back to her own time to take a test get some girl things and stock up on ramen.

"What sweetheart?" Ms. Higurashi said coming up the stairs. She only smiled knowingly when she saw her daughterSilver hair, two silver fox ears, fangs and a tail.

"What the hell is happening!?" Kagome screeched at her calm mother.

"Sweetheart. Sit down for a sec, ok?"

"How can you be so calm!" She said, nevertheless sitting down on her bed.

"Ok, you know that your father disappeared when you were very young right?" She got a nod. "Well, he was a very powerful fox demon (That just sounds funny for some reason) and he could use the well as well. He told me I was the reincarnation of Priestess Midoriko, and that our child will be very powerful when of age. I was able to veil your ears and tail, and the rest, so you can go to school and live happily here while it lasted." Her mother soon started sobbing at the mention of Kagomes' father.

'Oh Ok?"mom..." Kagome said trying t soothe her mother. Her mother stopped crying.

"So, since you have found out, I want you to stay here and train.

"Oh mom! You know I can't do that!" Kagome thought for a moment. "Nevermind, I can. InuYasha will just have to go with out me for a while."

"Ok, well you need to go to this place." Ms. Higurashi scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"Ok, so when should I head off?" Kagome said. "And what should I wear?"

"Don't worry about that. I have some kimonos and fighting outfits. (Like Sangos' sort of)

"Thanks Mom"

* * *

_1 Year later_

"Ok Mom!" Kagome yelled, in a knee length black and silver Kimono, with a belt of throwing knives strapped to her thigh, a Katana on a belt, and a flute in a case on the belt as well. She jumped down the well and the familiar glow of the blue light surrounded her. Shippo who has been faithfully waiting the return of his Surrogate Mother leapt into her arms the moment she jumped out.

"Mama! We missed you so much!" It took time to register that Kagome was a fox demon. "Mama! your a fox demon just like me!" Shippo squealed and hugged her tighter. All of a sudden InuYasha leapt out of the forest and when he spotted Kagome, he seemed angry. He jumped right in front of her, Kagome not even flinching.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" He snarled. "And why the hell are you a fox demon?"

"If you aren't going to talk nice, I won't talk at all." Kagome said as she strutted past him. She started sprinting to Kaedes hut when she heard a voice;

"InuYasha!? My love, where are you!?" The voice yelled, and as the branches to the forest parted, she spotted Kikyo there. InuYasha quickly ran over there.

"I am right here Kikyo. That witch Kagome is back. And she is a demon now too." He said with a bitter voice.

"Where are my bow and arrows?" She said just as bitter. "I will dispose of her here and now."

"No Kikyo," Kagome thought he was sticking up for her. Boy was she wrong. "You know you can't see the jewel shards, we need her."

Kagome was dumbstruck. Here, she did most of the training just so she could be of help. And here he was telling her off. No, she wouldn't stand for it.

"Sit." Kagome said calmly. "If you think I will hunt for the jewel shards for you, you have got to be a dumbass." With this she headed back the way she was going. To Kaedes hut. When she got there, she was surprised to find Miroku and Sango sleeping together. But when she walked in, she woke them up.

"Kagome?' Sango said sleepily.

"Yup, that's me."

"Oh my gosh!" Sango squealed. "It really is you!"

"Yup!" Kagome said. "And it sure feels good to be back."

* * *

Ok, i wouldv'e made it longer but I have to go to bed, so I don't feel like it. Review! or else! 


End file.
